The middle bit
by nukagirl
Summary: It has been five years since the turtles became humans. Mikey and Leo are married with children on the way. Donnie founds a woman that seeks safety and Raph founds something out that will change his life forever. Sequel to 'A Great Change'
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to A Great Change, which can be found on my page thingy. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ!!! This one is not as long as that one. Please enjoy and review. Thanks**

'It's been five years to this day since our transformation from turtles to humans. Quite a bit has happened since then. Leonardo has married the love of his life, Crystal. Raphael was his best man. The wedding was quiet, but it had been one of the most moving times in the whole of my life. Crystal and Leonardo are perfect for each other and I envy Leonardo for finding his soul mate.

As I envy Michelangelo. He and Tina are still going strong, and they become closer with every passing day.

It is just me and Raphael that lives in the lair now with Master Splinter. Raphael could move out if he wanted to, though, because he owns a small flat which he uses to have 'fun' with the many ladies he meets.

It isn't so far from the Tattoo Palace where Raphael works. He has completed his training now and is a professional tattoo artist. I remember Raphael being so proud of himself when he come home after tattooing his first person. He had wanted me to get another tattoo, but I refused. Instead, I let him decorate my room with his wild designs.

Michelangelo, it turns out, is better at cooking then just pizza. He is a brilliant chief and now is the top chief at a 4 star restaurant. His dream is to own his own restaurant but he has to gather up some money before that dream becomes a reality. Michelangelo's best dish is still pizza, though. People came from all over America just to taste his mouth watering pepperoni pizza. The reviews say that it is the most unique version of a classic favourite there ever was.

What I love about it is that I can have the pizza for free and not move from my own sofa. I just get Michelangelo to come over here and cook it.

Tina knows about out past now. She found out about two years ago. She took it quite well, to be honest. She only screamed for about ten minuets when she met Master Splinter and then just laughed for the rest of it. I believe it was shock.

Leonardo still works at the fitness centre. He has set up his own martial arts lessons. He teaches young children how to defend themselves against the dark world of New York. It is quite popular throughout the young people of New York itself, and Leonardo enjoys teaching it.

And me, well, I now work in a laboratory. Developing phones and hi-tech was fun, bit it was just too easy. I need a bigger challenge. In the lab we do all kinds of experiments. We do things for health and care, genetic plants and all kinds of things that will one day benefit the people of the world. It doesn't involve any animal testing. Some people think that it does, but I can ensure you that it doesn't.

I still invent things. Nothing in the world could stop me and my inventions. I have built Raphael a new bike and Michelangelo and Leonardo a car each. The Battle Shell is better then ever. It looks great and has more features then ever before. We still go on missions in the Battle Shell, but these days are getting fewer and fewer. We practise twice a week and Sensei tries to get us to meditate every day. Leonardo stays loyal and comes around early every morning to meditate with Splinter. It is harder, though, to get me, Raphael and Michelangelo to stay to this task. But then again, it always has been.

I must also mention Casey and April. They have a daughter now. Shadow is two years old now and is the most adorable thing on this planet. Raphael and I were made God Parents. I felt so proud and honoured when April had asked me. I am quite sure Raphael had felt the same way when Casey asked him, but of course, he would never admit it'

Donatello smiled and laid down the pen. He yawned and stretched his arms behind his head. His blond hair fell over his blue eyes, which were surrounded by freckles, and he shook it away. He was trying to grow it to his shoulder. Raph had tensed him about it, but Donnie was determined. Raph and Mikey had always had long hair, and they had got the girls. So it might work for him.

"Master Splinter!" came a desperate call from the Lair's front door. Donnie frowned and ran out his room, which was very colourful with different pictures painted on the walls. Mikey was standing at the door, looking around and sweating. His ginger hair was sticking to his pale face and his freckles showed more then ever.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" Donnie asked, jumping down to him.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Mikey demanded.

"In the Dojo" Donnie told him. Mikey ran to the dojo.

"What's up with him?" Raph asked, coming out of the bathroom. His black and red hair was wet and even longer then normal when wet. It went just below his shoulder. Donnie shrugged and quickly followed Mikey with Raph at his heels.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled going into the room, where Splinter and Leo were meditating. Leo had his eyes closed and his brown hair was kept off his face by his blue bandanna, which was tried around his forehead. His eyes snapped open, as did the Rat's.

"What is it, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, standing up.

"It's Tina!" Mikey told him.

"What's wrong with Tina? Is she ok?" Leo asked, also standing up, worried. But Mikey didn't hear him. He kneeled in front of his father and looked up into his eyes.

"She's pregnant!" Mikey smiled. There was a silence, where everyone took this in. Mikey grinned at Splinter.

"You're going to be a Grandpa" A huge grin passed over Splinter's face.

"Michelangelo that is the best news I have heard for a long time" Mikey stood up and hugged his Sensei. Leo, Donnie and Raph let out a cheer.

"How far gone is she?" Donnie asked.

"About two months, we didn't want to tell anyone until we know it was true" Mikey explained, pushing his ginger hair off his excited face.

"That's brilliant" Raph smiled. He was still damp from his shower, with a white towel wrapped around his skinny body. His many tattoos were visible. His turtle on his arm, that each Leo, Donnie and Mikey had as well. The many pieces of Japanese script which were on his arms, his neck and on his leg. A weird pattern on his upper arm. A red and black motor bike that was mounted by a skeleton on his leg. He also had a Japanese blossom with Splinter's name underneath it. On his back was his biggest tattoo. It was of a dragon. It was coloured red, purple, blue and orange. It was a traditional Japanese dragon and it was very colourful. Leo disapproved of all these tattoos, and even them being on view like they were now was sending a fire in Leo's eyes.

Raph man-hugged Mikey, making him damp.

"Thanks, dude" Mikey smiled, shaking the water off his hands, "That's not all my news" Leo, Donnie, Raph and Splinter looked at him, encouraging him to continue with his news.

"We are going to get married" He smiled so big it was hard to believe it could fit on his face.

"Wow!" Donnie breathed, also smiling, happy for his baby brother.

"That is fantastic news, my son" Splinter smiled.

"Well done, bro" Raph said. Leo smiled.

"Congratulations!"

Mikey turned to Donnie.

"You'll be my best man, right?" he asked. Donnie seemed shocked and an even bigger smile filled his face.

"Wow!...Yeh, of course I will" Mikey and Donnie hugged and the whole room was full of happiness.

**Well, that is the first chapter. Sorry if any of you are like Leo and disapprove of Raph's tattoos, but he does work at a tattoo parlour, so what do you expect.**

**Any ways, what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me and I'll love you forever. Flames welcome, but nothing too cruel please.**

**Lots of love and kisses and, of course, hugs Nukagirl **


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie sat on top of the roof. He was clothed in a black ninja suit that covered every inch of skin on him. He had his old purple bandanna wrapped around his fore head and knee pads and elbow pads on. On his back was his Boi Staff, kept in place by its holder. Beside him sat Raph, also in all his ninja gear. His Sai held in place by his belt.

They had been sitting like that for a while now, it was like they were waiting for something. Their eyes searched through the New York streets. Their ears listened out for anything that may call their names.

"What's on your mind?" Raph asked, so suddenly that Donnie was caught off his guide. He had, in fact, been thinking about Mikey and Tina. Their new baby will mean that Mikey would have even less time in his new life to visit and train with them.

And that Donnie still hadn't had a good, stable relationship yet. That he hadn't found that one special person yet. He had had a few flings when Raph had dragged him out. A few meaningless relationships with a few girls that seemed to take an interest in him, but they didn't stay for long.

"Nothing" Donnie replied, looking out across the city. He could feel Raph's knowing eyes on him.

"I wasn't mutated yesterday, you know" he told Donnie. Donnie didn't reply as he heard a scream in the alley below him. Him and Raph jumped up and looked down.

"Nooo! Leave me alone! Please!" a young woman's voice yelled. She was being dragged out of a door by a rough looking man. She fought against his hold, but he punched her across the face and she fell quiet. He shoved her into the back sit of a blue car that was waiting in the alley.

"Come on" Donnie said to Raph and jumped down to the ground, silently. But it was too late. The man, seeing the black figures that had appeared, got into the drivers seat and drove off.

"Come on!" Donnie yelled, more desperately and ran after the car. Raph ran at his heels. They swung onto a lamp post and back on to the roof, where they followed the car along the streets.

Jumping across buildings and roof tops gave Donnie and Raph an advantage over the car. They didn't have to turn corners or stop at stop signs. However, the car was going quite fast.

"Donnie" Raph panted, several minuets later. He was supporting a stitch. But Donnie wouldn't give up. There was something about that girl.

"Donnie" Raph said more loudly, running beside him. Donnie looked to the car, just in front of them.

"Just a little further" Donnie replied. Just as he said that, the blue car slowed down and entered a junk yard.

"Come on" Donnie said, running towards the junk yard. Raph sighed and followed after him. They jumped off the building and ran across the street, silently. They stopped at the gate and looked in. The blue car was packed and the man was getting out.

He had a skin head and a demin jacket on. He opened the back door and the woman's screams could be heard again.

"NOOO! Please! Help, someone!! Please!" she screamed. Her yells chilled both Donnie's and Raph's blood and they jumped the gate. The man kicked the woman hard and slipped her. He grabbed hold of her t-shirt and dragged her up to his face.

"You are dirt" he snarled, before hitting her around the head, hard. She fell limp in his arms and he threw her to the floor. He looked at her, with an evil gleam in his dark eyes. He took something out of his pocket. It gleamed just like his eyes.

It was a gun! He pointed it at the woman, and put his finger on the trigger.

WHOOSH! It flew out of his hand. It landed with a THUMP on the floor, a Sai though it. The man gasped and looked around at the attackers.

Raph and Donnie stood there, ready for a fight. Donnie had his Boi Staff in his hands and Raph was holding up his other Sai, with a grin on his face.

"What are you?" the man asked, a frown on his face as he walked backwards towards his car. Even though they were no longer turtles, people were still shocked at their Ninja appearance. Ninjas were not that common in America, part from in the comics.

"Your worst nightmare" Raph told him and leapt at him. The man jumped backwards, falling over and dropping his gun that went off. Raph kicked the gun out the man's reach and stood over the man. He brought his Sai down next to the man's face and stabbed it into the ground right next to his face.

"Raph!" Donnie called, from the woman's side. He was checking her heartbeat. Donnie looked up at Raph.

"We don't need a murder on our conscious" he told Raph. Raph growled and cut his Sai across the man's face, causing a deep cut. The man screamed in pain as Raph let him up.

"You deserve more then that" Raph snarled as the man ran to his car and drove off.

"Quick, call the Battle Shell, we need to get back to the lair" Donnie said, giving a tracking device to Raph. It would tell the Battle Shell to get to where they were as fast as it could.

The woman was unconscious, with bruises and cuts all over her face. She had dark skin, with long black hair. Her face was wet with tears and she had a deep cut on her arm. Donnie gathered her in his arms to keep her warm.

The Battle Shell was there in about five minuets. Raph helped Donnie put the woman in the Shell's bed and then got in the driver's seat.

"Do you think it is a good idea to take her to the Lair?" Raph asked, pulling out of the junk yard. Donnie stroked the woman's hair out of her beaten face and said,

"Yeh" Raph looked at him though the mirror, but didn't say any more. Donnie took hold of her hand and she jumped awake. She looked around, scared and breathing heavily. She looked at Donnie, who had removed his mask.

"It's ok, you're safe now" Donnie told her.

"Please…please don't take me to the hospital…he…he works there, please he'll kill me" she begged, trying to sit up. She gasped in pain and clutched her stomach.

"It's ok, we won't, no one can hurt you now" Donnie smoothed her. She tightened the grip in their hands and fell back unconscious.

They got her back to the Lair and laid her down on the sofa. Splinter came in, looking slightly confused at the presence at an unknown human in his home, but concern was also on his face.

"She isn't in any danger, but she is going be in pain for the next couple of weeks" Donnie said, once checking her over and starting on her wounds. Her wrest was broken and her stomach was bruised badly. She also had a slight head wound and several cuts and bruises all over her.

Raph had told Splinter what had happened and was now helping Donnie. He handed Donnie a bandage and Splinter sat watching the scene. The woman started to wake up when Donnie was wiping her head. She opened her soft, brown eyes

"Where…where am I?" she asked, looking up at Donnie.

"In my home, you are safe here" Donnie replied. The woman looked around, and her eyes found Splinter. They automatically widened.

"It's ok" Donnie told her as Splinter bowed his head to her.

"It's a…er…a giant rat" she breathed, shaking her head. Donnie looked to his master.

"Yes, I am a giant rat" Splinter said, calming. The woman smiled.

"Well, you're not the weirdest thing that I have seen, I swear I saw a mermaid when I was little, and my cousin said that he saw a giant turtles down a alley way once" she told them. Raph and Donnie looked at each, fighting to keep a straight face.

"What is your name?" Splinter asked, surprised at her reaction.

"Aisha" she replied, "And yours?"

"I am Splinter, and these are my sons, Donatello and Raphael" Splinter told her. A train ran over heard, something the brothers and the rat were use to, but Aisha jumped and looked around.

"Are we underground?" she asked.

"Right down in the sewers, babe" Raph told her, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"You should rest now" Donnie told her, "Do you want something to eat?" Aisha's eyes lit up,

"Yes please, I am really hungry" she replied. Donnie went to the kitchen, and Raph left the lair to see Casey. Aisha was left with Splinter.

"May I ask who that man was that hurt you?" he asked, in a calm voice as he sat down in the arm chair next to her. Aisha looked down at her hands.

"My…my ex-boyfriend" she told the gentle rat. Splinter said nothing and Aisha found herself continuing.

"We broke up a couple of months ago…he had started to get drunk, he got violent sometimes and hit me…I couldn't cope with it, so I left…but he found me, he had a gun…I…I thought I was going to die" Tears fall from her eyes, and she wiped them away, "I am so scared, I don't know where I am going to go now, he will found me"

Donnie was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, listening. No one deserves something like that. For that terror.

"I've got you same food" he said, going to her with a tray. She wiped the tears away again and smiled at him weakly.

"Thank you so much, for everything, I don't know how I'll ever repay you"

"We don't ask for payment, knowing that you are safe is rewarding enough" Splinter said. Donnie sat next to her and smiled.

"You can stay here as long as you want" he told her, with Splinter nodding, "We have plenty of space" Aisha smiled.

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you" she said.

"You didn't ask, we offered" Donnie shrugged.

"Thank you" Aisha said, as a tear rolled down her elegant cheek. Donnie wiped it away for her and smiled.

**Chapter 2, kinda' a bit a bad. I'm having a writer's block. They are so annoying, don't you agree. Next few chapters will probably take a while to write and will be really short, so sorry. **

**Please review, nothing too harsh. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Donnie walked out of his room, yawning widely

The next morning, Donnie walked out of his room, yawning widely. He dumped into a damp Aisha. Her hair was wet and she had a towel wrapped around her slim body. Donnie felt himself blush as small droplets of water ran down her dark, bare skin.

"Morning" she smiled. Her eyes were dull and tried.

"How did you sleep?" Donnie asked, forcing himself to look into her eyes, instead of her body.

"I didn't" Aisha replied.

"Hey, Aisha" Raph's voice came. He came up to them, holding a small pile of clothes.

"I've found same small t-shirts that might do you, but I think my jeans may be too baggy" he told her, handing the clothes to her, "You could use a belt, but I am quite taller then you"

"Thank you, you are a star" Aisha smiled, kissing Raph on the cheek.

"No probs" Raph replied.

"Can't you just go homes and get some clothes?" Donnie asked, looking at Raph with envy. Aisha looked at Donnie with fear in his eyes.

"He'll be watching the apartment, I know he will be" she told him, shaking with fear.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we can easily get in there and out without being seen" Raph reassured him.

"Yeh, we are Ninjas, you know" Donnie replied. Aisha heisted, before nodding. Donnie, Raph and Aisha had talked long into the night about their pasts and now Aisha knew nearly everything about them.

"We will do it tonight, now I'll got and nick some trousers from Crystal" Raph told then and then left the lair. Aisha smiled, weakly, and then disappeared into Leo's room, which she was staying in. Donnie looked at the closed door, and then signed, happily.

That evening, Raph and Donnie left the lair together. They were clothed in their Ninja suits. Leo met them topside, also dressed in his suit, with the blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

"Hey, Fearless Leader, you've missed the action" Raph teased.

"I'm just looking after my lil' brothers" Leo told them. Raph and Donnie laughed as they leapt onto a roof top.

"Since when?" they asked, together, turning to look at Leo running behind them.

"Just run" he ordered, doing a flip onto the next roof.

"Show off" Raph yelled, doing a hand stand, into a flip onto the next roof top. Leo raised his eyebrows and then held his hands up, grabbing hold of a metal bar from a water tower. He swung into it, and then pushed off sharply with his feet. In the air, he did two flips, before landing on the next roof.

Raph and Leo started to compete then. Each of their tricks getting more and more impressive.

"You two are lucky that Mikey isn't here, he will be doing all kinds of stupid tricks, and probably beating both your arses" Donnie laughed, doing the most impressive trick yet. He did two front flips in one, and then jumped off the roof, going a twist in the air. As he went down, he grabbed hold of a washing line. He flips around it, and swung himself back onto the roof. He smiled as he landed and begin to run again. Raph and Leo looked at each other, and then stopped doing tricks.

"Here we are" Donnie whispered, a couple of minuets later. They were opposite a block of flats.

"There's the look out" Raph told him, pointing to a car below them. There were two men in it, both with Purple Dragons tattooed on their faces.

"We can get past them easily" Leo said, forming a plan in his mind, "We'll go up the fire staircase to her apartment, which is easy, we just stay in the shadows" he told them. Donnie nodded, fine with the fact that Leo had natural taken the lead.

"Hey! Fearless Leader, this was our task, not yours, you can't just take the lead" Raph said, angrily. Leo folded his arms.

"Have you got a better plan?" he asked.

"Well…no, but you took the only plan available" Raph snarled.

"Ok, that's go" Leo said, jumping off the roof.

"Come on" Donnie laughed, looking at Raph's expression. They jumped off the roof and drafted into the shadows after their older brother. They hid in-between cars, until they got to the alley way next to the block of flats.

"Did they see us?" Donnie asked, jumping up onto the fire case.

"No" Leo replied, just below him.

"God, hurry up, Donnie, Leo's butt is right in my face" Raph complained. Donnie laughed as he jumped into an open window. Inside was a mess. Things were thrown everywhere, glass was broken and china was smashed. There obviously had been a struggle and Donnie was flinching just imaging it.

He could hear the man' cold voice and Aisha's scream. He could hear the man's fist against Aisha's soft skin. He could hear the bang of thrown objects as Aisha tried to escape with her life.

"Let's grab some clothes and go" Leo said, noticing Donnie's face.

"I've got dibs on the underwear" Raph yelled, running into the bedroom, like a little kid.

"I'm fine with that, I have my wife's to go though" Leo said, causally, as Donnie blushed. They packed some clothes into a suitcase and silently left the flat.

When they arrived back at the lair, all of them pulled off their masks.

"Got your clothes, sweetheart" Raph smiled, handing Aisha her suitcase, "But I must admit, you look hot the way you are"

Aisha was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and one of Raph's Tattoo Palace t-shirts. Aisha smiled at him and Donnie glared.

"Hi, I'm Leo" Leo smiled, introducing himself.

"Hey, I'm Aisha" Aisha smiled back.

"Yeh, I know, I've heard you've taken over my room" Leo said, walking down to the living area.

"Yeh, sorry about that" Aisha replied. Leo shook his head as his Shell Cell started to ring.

"The Mikestir is here!" Mikey called from the lair's door.

"Shh" Leo said, answering the phone.

"Who's the hot girl?" Mikey whispered, loudly to Donnie. Loud enough for Aisha to hear.

"I'm Aisha" Aisha whispered back.

"It's Crystal, she wants the phone on loud speaker" Leo said, looking slightly confused. He turned the green, turtle shaped phone on speaker and held it out.

"Hey, Crystal" Raph, Donnie and Mikey yelled loudly together.

"Hi, is Master Splinter there as well?" Crystal asked, sounding quite excited.

"I am now?" Splinter said, coming from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Great, well, I have some news" Crystal said. Leo's eyes seem to widen slightly.

"Did you do the test?" he asked.

"Yeh, and it was positive" Crystal nearly squealed. Leo's expression grew into disbelief and he seemed speechless.

"What?" Raph asked, "Positive what?"

"I'm pregnant! We are going to have a baby!" Crystal told him. Everyone's expressions grow into happiness and they all smiled.

"That's great!" Donnie said, slapping his oldest brother on the back.

"Honey?" Crystal asked.

"He is holding it all in, trying to look professional" Mikey said, and he was right. Leo looked like he was going to explode.

"Believe me, once I'm out of sight of my brothers, it will come" Leo smiled. It was defiantly the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face.

"How long have you been trying?" Donnie asked.

"A couple of months now" Crystal replied, her voice going high.

"Are you ok?" Raph asked, realising that Crystal was crying.

"Yeh…I'm just…so happy" Crystal half-cried, half-laughed.

"I'm coming home now" Leo said, "I love you"

"Love you too, honey, bye" Crystal replied, and then hanged up. He looked round at his brothers and his father.

"Just let it out, Leo, we won't think any less of you" Donnie laughed. Leo looked at him and then smiled even bigger.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted so loud that Aisha flinched and covered his ears. Leo hugged everyone, even the slightly scared Aisha.

"My son, I am so happy for you" Splinter smiled, as happy as he was when he found out about Tina's pregnancy. Leo breathed deeply, calming himself, and then bowed his head to Splinter.

"Thank you, father" he said and then left, doing double flips and cartwheels on the way out.

"Two grandchildren now, Sensei" Raph smiled, turning to Splinter, who merely smiled, slipped his tea and walked away.

"How about you, Raph, children in your future?" Mikey asked, jumping onto the sofa.

"Yeh, right, I hate kids" Raph replied, doing a flip into the armchair.

"What about you?" Aisha asked, turning to Donnie.

"Need to found the right girl first" he replied. Mikey looked between Donnie and Aisha, who were looking at each other and smiling. Raph caught Mikey's eye and winked, giving a nod towards Donnie and Aisha. Mikey laughed, breaking their glance.

Donnie blushed, and walked away to his workshop. Aisha smiled and then walked off to Leo's room, carrying her suitcase.

Mikey and Raph laughed.

"We have to do some match making here" Mikey said, and Raph nodded. They then started to exchange ideas.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Tina, anyways?" Raph asked, when it was nearly mid-night.

"Nah, her sister has come round, and I have been banished from the flat" Mikey told him, stretching out.

"You should have said" Raph said, "I would have gotton some beers in" Mikey shrugged and turned on the TV.

Leo's door opened and Aisha come out, wearing baggy PJ trousers on and a matching PJ t-shirt that showed off her slim body.

"You not in bed yet, sweetheart?" Raph joked.

"I will be in a sec, just come to say goodnight" Aisha smiled, but then winced and held her stomach.

"You ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeh, just hurts a little bit" Aisha replied, slowly messaging her stomach.

"Should get Doc Don to fill you up with some painkillers" Mikey told her. Aisha laughed.

"The amount of painkillers that Donnie has given me, it's a surprise I'm not out cold" she told them and then walked to Donnie's workshop. Donnie was sitting at his computer, typing quite quickly and clicking on his mouse.

"Hey" Aisha said, sitting next to him on the desk. Donnie smiled and turned to her.

"Does anyone sleep around here?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"It's a weekend, of course not" Donnie replied. Aisha laughed slightly and then looked around his workshop.

One half had a large table with chemicals on it. Behind the table was a large cabinet filled to the bream with more chemicals. There was also a small fridge with a sign on it saying,

'The liquids in this fridge are NOT for drinking!! This means you, Mikey!!'

The other half of the workshop was full with inventions that Donnie had made. Vehicles, machines, phones, TVs. Lots of random things that names were unknown to Aisha.

"You are probably the smartest person I have ever met" Aisha told him. Donnie smiled. Aisha's eyes fall onto a picture of Donnie and his brothers.

They all had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, smiling at the camera. Mikey had put bunny ears on Donnie, using his hand and Raph had done the same to Leo. It was when they were turtles.

"Have you always had your colours?" Aisha asked, pointing to their bandannas, and then Donnie's purple shirt.

"Yeh, pretty much" Donnie shrugged, "They were given to us by the Ancient One and they have become part of our identity" Donnie explained.

"The Ancient One?" Aisha asked, keen for a story.

"His Master Splinter's Master's Master" Donnie answered, "Master Splinter's Master is called Hamato Yoshi and he was trained by the Ancient One, and we met him as children, just after our mutation, and he gave us these bandannas"

"Were they rats as well?" Aisha asked.

"No, they are humans, Master Splinter leant Ninjitsu by watching his master doing it" Donnie told her. Aisha nodded, interested, but then yawned widely.

"I'm not use to staying up this late, I'm going to bed" she said and got up.

"Thanks, Donnie for everything" she smiled at him. Donnie shook his head.

"It's nothing" he replied.

"But it is" Aisha told him, "I know I've only been here one day, but I feel like I have formed a family here, I feel safe" Donnie smiled.

"Splinter would love to hear that, he feels that this family is growing distant, I guess he misses having four teenage turtles running around" Aisha smiled and hugged Donnie.

"He also has a new student; he started with mediating today" she smiled, "Now, good night"

"Night" Donnie smiled, hugging her back.

**Is Aisha a Mary-Sue? I tried not to make her one, but I think I may have failed. What do you think?**

**Please review. Flames welcome, but nothing too harsh **


	4. Chapter 4

The months passed, and Aisha did seem to become one of the family

The months passed, and Aisha did seem to become one of the family. She was like a sister to most of the brothers.

"Raph, did you nick my shampoo again?!" she called from the bathroom one day. Raph looked up from the living room, where he was decorating a Christmas tree with Donnie and Shadow.

"Why do you always think it's me?" he called back. Aisha came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. She came down to the living area and bent down, sniffing Raph's hair.

"Because you are the only one that smells like strawberries and cream" she said.

"That proves nothing" Raph said.

"Yes, it does" Aisha laughed and turned to Shadow.

"Quick! Get Raphie!" she encouraged the small child, who got up and tackled Raph.

"Give him the tickle torture, Shads" Donnie laughed, watching the scene.

"Hey! No fair, you've turned my own god daughter against me" Raph said, tickling Shadow.

"Raphie! Stop, stop!" Shadow laughed, kicking her legs.

"Decorate him with tinsel" Donnie said, giving red tinsel to Shadow, who wrapped it around Raph's neck.

"Oh, no! You've done it now" Raph said, standing up tall. Shadow was laughing, "You've made me into the tinsel monster, and do you know what the tinsel monster does?" Raph asked.

"What, tinsel monster Raphie?" Shadow asked, looking up at him.

"He tickles little Shadows" Raph told her and then started to chase her. Shadow laughed and screamed and hid behind Donnie.

"Oh no, Shadow" Donnie laughed, "I will protect you" Shadow laughed and hid her head into Donnie's back.

"I can get past the Donstir easily" Raph said.

"Quick, run!" Donnie said as Raph bent over his back and picked Shadow up. She squealed and kicked around.

"I've got you!" Raph said and then tickled Shadow, Shadow laughed loudly.

Aisha smiled and left the family activity to get dressed.

"Guess what Shadow gets to do" Donnie said. Shadow looked up to him from Raph's arms.

"You get to put the star on top of the Christmas tree" Donnie told her, giving her the glittery star. Shadow's eyes lit up and she took it. Raph lifted her up and she placed it clumsy on top of the decorated tree.

"You have done a grand job" Splinter smiled, coming in from the kitchen, with a plateful of cookies shaped like Christmas's trees.

Shadow jumped from Raph's arms and run to Splinter.

"Granddaddy, Granddaddy!" she yelled with joy in her voice. She had always called him that. Splinter sat down in an armchair and she jumped into his lap.

"Story, Story!" she chanted, knowing that Splinter would tell her one. Splinter laughed, giving her a cookie. Raph and Donnie sat down on the floor, as they use to do as children to listen to their father's stories. Aisha came out of her room and sat on the sofa, also wanting a story.

"Ok, my child" Splinter said, looking down at Shadow, "Once upon a time, there was a mighty warrior who was called Miyamoto Uasagi and he was a rabbit" Splinter began his story, "He didn't live in this world, but another, where all beings were animals" everyone listened to his story, hanging onto every word.

By time his story was finished, April and Casey had come round to pick up their daughter and were sitting on the floor beside Donnie and Raph. Mikey, Tina, Leo and Crystal had also come round and were sitting on the sofa and armchairs. Both Tina and Crystal had swollen stomachs, Tina's being slightly more then Crystal's.

Shadow was asleep in Splinter's arms.

"You are the only one that can get her asleep, Master Splinter" April told the rat, picking her daughter up in her arms.

"Well, she has had a busy day, decorating our home" Splinter said, gesturing around to the now glittering lair.

Tinsel hung everywhere. Donnie, Raph and Shadow had made hundreds of paper snow flakes and they were hanging from the ceiling by pieces of string. And the Christmas tree was placed in the living room, in the centre of the lair, lighting the whole place up.

"You've missed something out though" Mikey grinned, taking out huge branches of mistletoe from a plastic bag. Casey and Donnie flinched at the sight of it.

"I thought we had outgrown this tradition" Leo said, taking a branch and hanging it above his and crystal's heads. Crystal grinned and kissed him.

"Outgrown it? Are you kissing? There are more people to kiss now" Mikey said, jumping up and giving some to Raph.

"Come on, we need to put this everywhere" Raph grinned, slightly evilly and began to put the mistletoe in every door.

"What tradition?" Aisha asked, looking round to Leo.

"When we were little, Mikey show a Christmas movie, where couples kissed under the mistletoe, and he then found some and hanged it everywhere in the lair, making a game of it" Leo explained, "The rules were that anyone caught under the mistletoe had to kiss, just on the cheek"

"Mikey is terrible" Tina said, watching her boyfriend put the mistletoe up everywhere, "He has pout it up in out flat and every two minuets I'm underneath it, with Mikey kissing me"

"Well, I'm going" Casey said, dragging April and Shadow out of the lair, dodging mistletoe as they went. Donnie and Leo laughed, watching the lair's door close.

"He once was caught under the mistletoe with Raph" Leo explained to the girls.

"Most awkward moment I have ever seen" Donnie added, laughing at the memory.

"I wonder why Raph is putting it up now?" Leo asked, watching his two excited brothers. Donnie shrugged.

"I don't know, but Mikey better hurry up and make dinner, I'm starving" Donnie moaned.

That night, after everyone had gone home, or was in bed. Donnie crept into the kitchen for a hot chocolate. He couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why, but he was sure a hot chocolate would solve it.

He poured the milk and hot water into a mug, which had the chocolate powered at the bottom. He sprayed in the cream and sprinkled on chocolate sprinkles on the top.

Donnie smiled and made to leave the kitchen, but then he stopped.

Aisha was standing in the doorway. She blushed slightly. Donnie was only wearing PJ bottoms and was topless.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was awake" she said.

"It's ok, I couldn't sleep either" Donnie replied, "So you want a hot chocolate?" Aisha smiled and nodded. She followed Donnie back to the side where the kettle was. She watched him make the hot chocolate and smiled as he handed it to her.

Donnie's eyes then spotted something above their heads.

Mistletoe! Hanging just over their heads. Aisha noticed it as well and laughed slightly, blushing. Donnie thought of stepping backwards, away from the mistletoe, but couldn't.

Aisha slowly took his hand and squeezed gently, encouraging Donnie. Donnie slowly crept closer to Aisha and bent his head down, closing his eyes, and then kissed her softly on the lips. Aisha wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck, kissing back.

Raph peered though the doorway, using his silent Ninja skills, and smiled.

Mikey's plan had worked.


	5. Chapter 5

"So it worked

"So it worked?"

"Yeh, like a charm" Raph smiled, talking on his Shell Cell, "Mikey, if you weren't such a dumb arse, I would call you a genies"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Raphie boy" Mikey said, from the other end, "So what happened?"

"Nothing much, they kissed and Aisha went back to her room, I think Donnie know I was there because he looked around and want as bright as a tomato" Raph explained. Mikey laughed.

"So, it's just a matter of time" he said. Raph heard a door behind him open, and he looked around to see a smiling Donnie.

"Yeh, got to go now, Mikey" Raph said and then hanged up. Raph grinned at Donnie.

"What?" Donnie asked, frowning.

"Nothing" Raph grinned and walked to the kitchen.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled, following him. Raph stopped and turned to him.

"Yes, lil' bro?" he asked, innocently. Before Donnie could reply, they heard a giggle. They turned and show Aisha.

"You're under the mistletoe, boys" she told them, pointing above their heads. Raph and Donnie looked up at the seasonally plant and groaned.

"Come on, don't back out" Aisha smiled, as Raph tried to take a step back. Raph rolled his eyes, and Donnie gave him a double-quick peck on the cheek, which Raph wiped off in disgust.

"Aww, poor thing" Aisha laughed, walking past them. Raph caught her arm.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" he asked. Aisha smiled as Donnie shot diggers at Raph. Aisha stood on her tip toes and kissed Raph gently on the cheek. Raph grinned and then said,

"You want a bacon sandwich, sweetheart?" he winked at Donnie as he went into the kitchen. Donnie blushed and followed them in.

Aisha sat down at the table, and Raph went to the fridge. Aisha caught Donnie's eye and smiled, shyly. Donnie felt himself go bright red and he looked away. Raph saw that and he nudged Donnie with his elbow. Aisha giggled again.

Once the bacon sandwiches had been consumed, Aisha left to get dressed. Donnie started to wash up, and Raph sneaked up behind him.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Donnie said, over his shoulder.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Because there's mistletoe above my head" Donnie told him.

""Oh!" Raph laughed.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Donnie asked, turning around and drying his hands on a tea towel. Raph crossed his arms.

"That's nice, I was going to offer you something" he said. Donnie frowned.

"What?" he asked. Raph held up a key that he got from his pocket.

"I know it's hard to get some privacy here" he said, giving Donnie a knowing smiled, "It's nice to have somewhere to go, just on your own" Donnie looked at Raph, and then the key.

"It's here…if you need it" Raph grinned, and then hanged the key up on a key hanger near the door. Raph gave Donnie another knowing smile and left. Donnie looked at the key, and grinned.

Aisha came in, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and same jogging bottoms.

"Master Splinter says I need a partner for training this morning, will you be it?" she asked. Donnie smiled.

"Just go easy on me" Aisha said, taking his hand and leading him to the dojo. Splinter was waiting in there.

"Ah, my son, today you can help Aisha with her Ninjitsu training" he said, handing Donnie a padded bag which he uses with Raph to practice defence skills. One of them would hold it, while the other kicks and punches it. Splinter turned to Aisha.

"Today we start with basic fighting skills" he told her. He then gestured to Donnie.

"Let us see what you know already, attack the bag which Donatello is holding"

Aisha nodded and started to punch the bag. Donnie could feel that her punches were weak and ineffective.

"Good, good, keep your arms tighter to your chest" Splinter encouraged, giving Aisha tips.

Donnie watched her. She had her tongue out slightly, in concentration, and, within minuets, her forehead was shiny in sweat.

"Ok, ok" Splinter said, stopping the activity. Aisha lowered her arms and faced him.

"I'm not very good at this" Aisha breathed.

"Practice, my child, that's all it takes" Splinter reassured her. Donnie dropped the pad and Aisha looked at him.

"My cousin showed me how to do some karate once" she said.

"Ok, that's good, show us that" Donnie suggested.

"I don't want to hurt you" Aisha said, nervously. Donnie smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be ok" Aisha raised an eyebrow, and ran at Donnie. She twisted her foot around his ankle and Donnie fall over. Donnie laughed as he hit the ground.

"Very good" Splinter said, as Aisha helped Donnie up, "Do you know anything else?" Aisha nodded, and then grabbed hold of Donnie. Before Donnie could do anything else, he was thrown over Aisha's shoulder and he landed on his back, winded.

Splinter started to laughed, as Aisha bit her lip.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you" she said, giving a surprised Donnie her hand.

"Sorry? That was the funniest thing I have ever seen" Splinter laughed. Donnie looked up at his father and started to laugh as well. It wasn't often he saw his normally serious Master laughing like that. Aisha looked from the rat to Donnie and then burst out laughing as well.

"Well, if all your attackers are as unresponsive as Donatello, then you are going to be just fine" Splinter said, once he had stopped laughing. Aisha nodded, knowing that they won't be.

"I suggest you ask Raphael for help on your basic defensive skills, and Donatello can help you with disarming your opponents" Splinter said. Donnie nodded, happy to help.

They continued like that for the rest of the morning, with Aisha trying to improve her fighting skills.

"You have great potential, Aisha, this is a necessary skill in order to become a great Ninja" Splinter told Aisha at the end of the training session. Aisha bowed her head.

"Thank you, Master Splinter" she said.

"Now, I suggest you two clean the dojo up" Splinter said, and then left. During the training session, several things had been knocked over. Aisha and Donnie started to pick objects up and put them back in their right place.

As they were do so, Donnie picked up an old Boi Staff and started to swing it around.

"You know, you are pretty good" he said, throwing the staff up into the air, and catching it again. Aisha blushed.

"Really? I don't think so" she whispered. Donnie raised his eyes brows in surprise.

"You are! Why do you always put yourself done?" he asked. Aisha faced away from him and shrugged.

"Because you are brilliant, you are smart, and funny and beautiful" Donnie told her, coming up behind her.

"I'm not" Aisha said, hugging herself.

"Says who?" Donnie asked. Aisha shrugged again, and Donnie didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he didn't say anymore.

"I only got you down because you let me" Aisha said.

"No, you actual caught me off guard" Donnie told her. Aisha didn't say anything.

"You can try it again, if you want" Donnie suggested, throwing the Boi Staff to the other side of the dojo. Aisha turned around and wiped her wet face. She half-smiled.

"Ok" she ran at Donnie again, and twisted her foot around Donnie's ankle. Donnie stood strong this time, and didn't fall over. He laughed and grabbed hold of her arms, gently wrestling with her. Aisha fought back and they both fall over.

Aisha landed on top of Donnie and they both burst out laughing. When they stopped, Donnie looked up at Aisha and smiled. He gently tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her ear. Aisha blushed slightly, and then gently kissed Donnie on the lips. Donnie kissed back, wrapping his arms around her slim body. Aisha placed both her hands on Donnie's face and slipped her tongue into Donnie's mouth. Donnie did the same, exploring her mouth.

When they broke apart, Donnie smiled and stroked her face.

"So last night wasn't just a dream?" he asked. Aisha laughed softly and shook her head. Donnie smiled at her again, before gently pressing his lips against hers again.

"Hey, Sweetheart" Raph's voice came to Donnie's ears. Donnie and Aisha broke apart and they stood up, in a hurry. Raph came into the dojo, and looked down at them.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked, grinning.

"No" Aisha smiled.

"Good" Raph smiled back, "What do you want for Christmas, sweetheart?"

"Oh no, you don't have to get me anything" Aisha said.

"Of course I do, you're like a lil' sister to me, and I'm getting you a Christmas present" Raph told her. Aisha smiled.

"Raphie, that's really sweet, but I don't know, I don't really need anything"

"Well, I'm sure I'll think of something" Raph said, and left the dojo. He smiled as he grabbed his jacket and left the lair. Him and Leo was going Christmas shopping.

Knowing Leo and the amount of people they had to buy for, it was going to take all day.

Raph met Leo at his and Crystal's house and they walked to the local mall. Well, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop anyway.

"So they kissed last night" Leo asked, just as keen to know as Mikey had been this morning.

"Yeh, and just before I left, they were kissing again" Raph informed him. Leo laughed.

"That's great, Donnie's needed to get a girlfriend for a while now" Raph nodded in agreement.

"Just you now, Raph" Leo smiled, "When are you going to settle down?" Raph laughed.

"When Bishop becomes president" he replied.

That night, Raph walked back into the lair, with two armfuls of shopping bags. It was quite late because Leo had invited Raph back to his house for dinner.

It was really quiet, and Raph noticed the TV was on. On the sofa were Aisha and Donnie, both asleep.

Aisha was lying on Donnie and Donnie had his arms around her. His chin was resting on Aisha's head, and they looked really sweet together.

Raph smiled, turned off the TV and wrapped a blanket around their bodies. He then dragged all his shopping bags up to his room.

Just after New Year, Raph came running into the lair. He had just come in from work, where a hot French girl had asked him out to a club.

No doubt, they will need somewhere to go to afterwards, and Raph ran into the kitchen. He made to grab his flat's key, but it was missing.

"What?" he asked himself, and then left the kitchen.

The lair was unnatural quiet, and he could see no sign of Aisha or Donnie.

"They left a little while ago" Raph heard his father say and he spun around. Splinter was smiling from his bedroom door above him.

"They took your key" Splinter explained. Raph smiled.

Donnie and Aisha hadn't told any one that they were going out, but of course that meant that everyone knew. And of course, everyone was happy about it.

Raph would just have to go back to this girl's apartment instead of his.

**Another chapter finished. Nearly finished…I hope anyway. I've just realised that Aisha is a bit like me. That was an accident, by the way. But I am very self-conscious, and I always say to my boy mates that I can't' do anything. **

**Oh, and my mum informed me yesterday that flats in America are called apartments. So sorry about that.**

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Winter passed, bring a mild spring to New York City

Winter passed, bring a mild spring to New York City.

Raph was in his room one day, working on a new tattoo design of a turtle and a cat together.

"Knock, knock" came a voice from behind him. Raph recognised it as Aisha's.

"Come in" he called over his shoulder, without looking up. He heard Aisha walk slowly up behind him, and felt her look over his shoulder.

"Strange combo" she said, meaning his art work. Raph finished his picture and put down the pencil.

"Mikey's cat just died" Raph explained, turning to her, "He's had it for years now, amazing it lasted this long, to be honest. He wanted me to draw a design to remember it, though I don't think Mikey will get another tattoo"

Aisha nodded, sitting down on Raph's bed. She looked tried and pale.

"Are you ok?" Raph asked, spinning his chair around to look at her properly. Aisha nodded her head, and then shook it, and then shrugged.

"I need to tell you something" she nearly whispered.

"I'm all ears" Raph smiled, trying to comfort her. Aisha looked down at her heads.

"I'm….I'm pregnant" she said. Raph's eyes widen and he looked at her in shock. Aisha kept looking at her hands. Raph sat down next to her.

"That's great news" he smiled. Aisha looked up at him, her eyes shiny in tears. A sudden thought came to Raph's mind.

"It's Donnie's, right?" he asked. Aisha nodded.

"Yeh, I'm only two months gone" she looked at the opposite wall.

"He's going to hate me, isn't he?" she asked, faintly. This question caught Raph by surprise.

"No…no, of course not" Raph told her, wrapping an arm around Aisha's shoulder.

"But…but we've only been together for a couple of months, we're not ready for a child" Aisha said, shaking as tears fall from her dark eyes.

"If you're scared that Donnie will leave you, that's not going to happen" Raph told her, bring her closer to him, "The first time that Donnie saw you, he was in love. Normally lets me or Leo take a lead, but that night he took a lead, I saw a determination in him that night that I have never seen before" Aisha listened to him, wiping the tears away, "And he will love this child just as much as he loves you" Aisha lent against Raph, and laughed, uneasily.

"Tough boy Raphie can be soft and meaningful" she whispered. Raph smiled.

"Only for people I love" he said, hugging her tighter, "You need to tell him" Raph continued. Aisha nodded, as she heard the Lair's door open.

"No time like the present?" Raph asked. Aisha closed her eyes and nodded again. Raph gently kissed her forehead and stood up. He took Aisha's hand and led her out of the bedroom.

Donnie was standing by the living area, reading a piece of paper. He looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

"Hey" he smiled. Aisha looked at Raph, who nodded in encouragement. Aisha took a deep breathe and walked down to Donnie.

"Is everything ok?" Donnie asked, starting to look worried. Aisha took Donnie's hands as Raph disappeared into his room.

"Donnie, I'm…I'm…pregnant" she told him, feeling more confident, now she had spoken to Raph. Donnie was silent for a long while, just looking at Aisha. Aisha squeezed his hands, nervously.

"That's…that's great….whose the father?" Donnie asked, quietly. Aisha smiled, weakly.

"You are" she replied. Donnie's eyes grew wide slightly and he smiled.

"That's Brilliant!" He said and hugged Aisha. Aisha looked into his excited blue eyes.

"So…you're ok with this?" she asked. Donnie smiled.

"Of course I am, that's the greatest news I have ever heard, I've always wanted to be a dad!" Donnie told her.

"But…but are you ok…with having to spend the rest of your life connected to me by this child?" Aisha asked, nervously. Donnie hugged her tightly.

"Aisha, I am prepared to go to the edge of this world and behind, just so I could spend every living moment by your side" he whispered into her ear. Tears begin to form in her eyes again, but this time with happiness.

"This child is just an extra blessing, given to us" Donnie told her, and then kissed her. When they broke away, Donnie smiled even bigger.

"Mikey can't rub it in now!" he said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"That his going to be a dad and I'm not" Donnie told her, smiling down at her, with happiness and joy in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a Dad!!" he said and then spun Aisha around. She laughed, closing her eyes and smiling.

Raph watched the scene from his bedroom door. He could see Splinter looking at them from opposite him, at his own bedroom door. Splinter caught Raph's eye and they smiled at each other as Aisha and Donnie kissed again.


End file.
